1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp.
2. Related Art
A combination headlamp is known in which a low beam lamp, a high beam lamp and a clearance lamp are integrally built in a lamp chamber. In a combination headlamp like this, for example, a projector-type or reflector-type lamp is used for low beam and high beam lamps. In addition, it has been practice to use a reflector-type lamp for a clearance lamp. In recent years, however, a clearance lamp using a light guiding member is proposed in which light emitted from a light source made up, for example, of an LED is caused to enter the light guiding member from one end face and is then emitted to the outside of the light guiding member while being guided in an interior thereof (refer, for example, to Patent Literature 1 for a vehicle lamp using a light guiding member).